Eternal
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: A one-shot about Rikugou's love life after Kazane left him for good. What he previously thought as an impossible curable heartbreak, he knows that isn't the case. She's there, with him, the one who holds his heart. [Rikugou X OC]


**Hello, everyone !**

 **This is my very first Shounen Onmyouji fic !**

 **Hope you enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Mitsuru Yuuki owns the character, I own this plot only**

* * *

It was not forbidden and yet it was forbidden. Rikugou knew that very well. It was not forbidden because it was just another human woman. It was forbidden, because he knew he _shouldn't_ feel that way from the start.

Not when the one who stole his heart for good was Abe no Kazehime, the great-granddaughter of Abe no Seimei, and the only daughter of Abe no Masahiro.

He wondered loudly from the start how could the girl stole his heart. He was pretty sure Kazane took his heart with her when she died, but it turned out that wasn't the case. His heart stayed at that position. It broke when Kazane died, shattered to pieces, but then slowly stuck back together and healed the moment Kazehime smiled at him.

She was as beautiful as her mother, Abe—previously, Fujiawara—no Akiko. She had the same bright smile as her mother, the same black beautiful long hair as her father, and simply speaking, she was the perfect mix of her parents.

Her name meant 'wind princess', and Masahiro gave her that name because the wind was gently blowing the moment she was born. She lived to her name, though. She was as calm as the wind, but when she was upset, she could be as fierce as the wind. Taiin took her as her little sister immediately, the moment the wind general of Jyuunishinshou laid her gaze on the new born.

She was as fearless as her father. She didn't even cry when she saw Touda. Instead, she laughed and clearly she wanted to be close to the wielder of the hell's flame. She even pulled Touda's hair whenever he was playing with her—a trait she shared with her father when he was a kid—and she even pinched Seiryuu's cheek. Even though Seiryuu was about to explode the moment she did that, his fury flew out of the house immediately when Kazehime smiled at him and laughed happily.

She was a sweetheart from the moment she was born, and everyone loved her instantly, unconditionally.

It was one hour after she was born when Rikugou stepped inside her parents' room and took a glance on her. Akiko was holding her baby that was wrapped with thick blanket.

"Come closer, Rikugou," Akiko said softly. She was always a gentle one. "she's sleeping right now, though."

Rikugou stood still at the corner of the room. He didn't dare to move an inch. Akiko's soft laugh made him looked at his master's wife.

"You won't wake her up, don't worry," Akiko said. "she's a heavy sleeper like Masahiro. Even Guren didn't wake her up when he came."

Rikugou chose to not say a word and stared at Akiko's loving stare. Finally, he left his spot and walked as quietly as possible to see the new Abe family's member.

When Rikugou saw her, his breath hitched. He knew she was a beautiful one—even when she was still inside Akiko's stomach—considering she had parents who possessed good looks. But he had never expected her to be _this_ beautiful.

Rikugou lifted his hand and softly caressed the baby's soft cheek. "She's so beautiful." he whispered.

Akiko said nothing and smiled widely instead. Rikugou kept caressing the baby until she opened her eyes suddenly. Rikugou stopped doing what he had been doing.

Kazehime stared directly to his eyes with her dazzling eyes. And then, she pulled her tiny hands from her blanket, tried to reach Rikugou's face while smiling happily.

Again, Rikugou's breath hitched.

"It's not often to see a new born smile when they were suddenly awake." Akiko said. "I think she is fond of you."

Rikugou stared back at Kazehime and he felt something warm wrapping him from the inside. That feeling had been quite a foreign, ever since Kazane died in his arms.

And ever since that smile he saw, Rikugou found himself getting attracted to Kazehime more and more.

To the point he realized that he had fallen in love with her.

* * *

Kazehime was fifteen when Rikugou found her standing at the manor's backyard in the middle of the night. She was staring at the night sky.

"Hime-sama?" Rikugou called and Kazehime softly turned her head to him. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Kazehime smiled and looked at the sky again. Rikugou followed her gaze. "It's a beautiful moon, isn't it?" she softly said.

Rikugou shifted his gaze from the full moon to her. His jaw clenched and his stare hardened. No, he couldn't feel this way. He shouldn't. This was wrong, so wrong.

But what could he do when he loved her more each day?

Realizing that Kazehime asked him before, he gulped down hardly. "Yes it is, Hime-sama."

He always called her that, the same as the other Jyuunishinshou. Sometimes her parents called her that too. She was really the princess of the Abe household.

Silence fell upon them, and the night wind suddenly blew gently. Kazehime's long hair followed the wind, and she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Ne, Rikugou," she softly called. Which Rikugou replied with a soft 'what, Hime-sama?'. "I met someone, yesterday."

"Who, Hime-sama?" Rikugou asked.

"A beautiful woman. She looked at me tenderly and smiled lovingly at me too." Kazehime said. "She said her name is Kazane."

At this, Rikugou's breath hitched again. Kazane? Had he heard her right?

"She was a soul," Kazehime said. "it took me a while to realize that she was a soul. She seemed.. _solid._ "

Rikugou made no comment. His brain was still in the process. Kazane? A soul? After all these years, she hadn't passed on? Why couldn't he see her? And she saw Kazehime? Why? Had Kazane realized Rikugou's feeling towards Kazehime? What did they talk about?

This time, Kazehime lifted her gaze from the moon and looked at Rikugou. The wood controller was staring down at the ground.

"She said you are someone important to her," Kazehime softly said while smiling gently. Rikugou still stared down. "she said she loved you before, and she said she was sorry she couldn't stay by your side, though that what she wanted."

Rikugou's breath getting faster. Kazane said that?

"And then she said, she realized that you both were never meant to be." At this, Rikugou lifted his head immediately and stared at Kazehime's face. He swore he could almost see Kazane speaking to him through Kazehime. "She said you found someone else more worthy than her, someone who deserves your love more than her."

Rikugou's stare softened. That sounded like something Kazane would say.

"She told me to take care of you, Rikugou." Kazehime smiled.

Rikugou gasped. "Hime-sama.."

"She told me that you have loved me ever since you saw me." Kazehime said. "And she told me that I'm the only one who can give you happiness."

"Hime-sama.."

"She said she was sorry for breaking your heart, but she was sure that was for the best. Had she lived, you wouldn't have your happiness with me." Kazehime continued. Her voice gradually became softer. "She said she couldn't pass on until she sees you happy, and she was glad you finally found your happiness."

Rikugou gulped down with difficulties, as if something hard was in his throat.

"She said only I can see her, because she need to say something to me." Kazehime smiled. "She told me to be honest with myself. And then she disappeared."

"Honest with yourself, Hime-sama?" Rikugou softly asked.

Kazehime nodded gently, and looked back at the moon. "That I have the same feelings as you do. That I am attracted to you. That the reason I was born is to be together with you."

At this, Rikugou's breath stopped. At least he thought so. His heart was slowly beating slower, before it came back with such force, hammering against his chest wildly. For some reason, he could feel his face heating up.

Kazehime lifted her gaze to him again and smiled gently. She walked towards him softly until she was so close to him. Rikugou itched to pulled her into his arms, but he did nothing. Kazehime cupped his face and leaned closer.

Rikugou closed his eyes the moment he saw Kazehime closed hers, and closed the gap between them. His hands settled on her waist and on the back of her head, as he pulled her closer.

He kissed her.

* * *

When Masahiro asked him to come to his room to talk about something, Rikugou's mind suddenly knew about what Masahiro wanted to talk.

He cursed inside. He should have known that he couldn't have Kazehime like he wanted to.

Though when he stepped inside Masahiro's room, he didn't expect Masahiro's wide smile said hello to him.

"You call me, Masahiro?" he asked.

Masahiro's smile grew even wider. He couldn't stop being so happy, and Rikugou didn't understand why. Until he saw Akiko came in too, and so the other Jyuunishinshou. Now Rikugou knew something weird was happening.

"Okay, what is this about?" he decided to ask to the point.

His answer was Masahiro's wide smile, Akiko's loving smile, and wicked grins from his friends.

Still, he decided to just wait and said nothing nor did anything.

"I see you are very much in love with my daughter," Masahiro grinned right now, and Rikugou widened his eyes. "we can see that very clearly, Rikugou."

This time, Taiin actually _squealed_. Rikugou found it weird. _Taiin squealed_. "And Hime-sama loves you too, Rikugou! You two are such a cute couple!"

This time, Rikugou stared back at everyone in the room, shocked. "You guys knew about... Hime-sama's feelings?" he asked softly, too much in shock.

"Of course we do," Seiryuu scoffed. "we're not blind."

Masahiro laughed. "That's the reason I called you here, Rikugou." Now Rikugou looked at Masahiro, the shock expression hadn't gone completely. "I know how troubled you feel when you realized you love my daughter. You probably think it isn't right, that you shouldn't feel that way, but it's wrong to think that way, Rikugou. I want you to know, that there's no such rule here. I know my daughter is the happiest when she's with you—do I really have to say that, Akiko? She's still my little girl no matter what!—and with that I decided to just tell you to go for my daughter. I give you my complete blessing."

It took Rikugou a moment before he understood what Masahiro meant, because he spoke too fast, and too hard to understand with so many words he spoke.

"And let's just say that all of the other members of Jyuunishinshou are very pleased to see your marriage with my daughter someday." Masahiro winked then scowled. He looked at his wife while pouting. "Really, marriage? I don't think I'm able to see my daughter get married with any guy on the planet!"

Akiko laughed but then she looked at Rikugou. "Why are you still here?" she asked playfully. "I'm pretty sure you have to go to _someone_ to vow eternity with her."

In a matter of seconds, Rikugou disappeared from Masahiro's room after a quick muttering of 'thank you very much'.

He later found Kazehime, standing on the same spot as yesterday night. He decided to appear few meters away from her and walked his way towards her.

 _I'm pretty sure you have to go to someone to vow eternity with her_. Akiko's sentence rang inside his mind and he found himself smiling really wide.

Eternity.

Eternal.

Something he would gladly share with Kazehime.

Kazehime noticed him, turned her body around. She looked at him while smiling happily and she was later gifted with the warmest hug she ever felt.

And a loving kiss after that.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **I got the idea to write this, after I woke up this morning.**

 **I really want Rikugou to be happy, after all the sadness he felt through after Kazane arc.**

 **So, what do you think ?**

 **Reviews and critics are welcomed !**


End file.
